A Midnight Walk Around Arkham Asylum
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: Walking around Arkham Asylum at midnight, Poison Ivy bumps into The Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Poison Ivy creeped around Arkham Asylum in the middle of the night looking for Harley Quinn.

She had managed to get out of her cell for the 100th time that week, so she thought that no-one else would be around to annoy her.

The Joker was also creeping around when he spots Poison Ivy, quickly skipping over to her.

Ignoring the fact that somebody might hear him, he shouts loudly.

"Ivy! How's the plants?"

Ivy jumped, fighting back a shriek of surprise as she whirls around to glare at The Joker.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He shrugged, a gun in hand as he circles Ivy.

"Don't be so rude! I was just saying hello... Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Ivy glared at him as she shrugged.

"None of your business! Go away!"

The Joker pouts, wrapping an arm around Ivy.

"And here I am thinking that we were friends! That we could tell each other anything!"

Ivy roughly shoved his arm away as she moved towards the open door.

"We're not friends."

"Hmph!"

The Joker suddenly looks angry, following her close behind.

"No need for that!"

He sighs, returning to his normal happy self.

"You looking for Harley?"

Ivy sighed as she let go of the door.

"Yes... Where is she?" She asked, exasperated.

The Joker goes quiet for quite some time, turning away from her, frowning for once.

"You really don't want to know."

Ivy stared at him, deadly serious.

"What have you done to her? She's dead... You've finally killed her... haven't you?!"

"Yes, and no..."

He cringed, taking a step away from Ivy.

"Dead, yes... But I didn't kill her.."

Ivy walked slowly over to The Joker, grief-stricken.

"How could you let this happen? How... Why... I..."

Ivy looked down at the floor as she shook her head, trying not to break down in front of The Joker.

Poison Ivy looked up to see the psychotic clown grinning.

"Gotcha! Harley's asleep in her cell! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ivy glared at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I thought she wasn't here in Arkham today..."

The Joker stopped laughing manically to only start up again straight away.

"That's right, Poison Oaky! Happy April Fools! HA HA HA!"

Ivy moved forwards to slap him, but yawned instead, exhausted.

As the guards of Arkham Asylum dragged her back to her cell, she exclaimed, "I'll kill you tomorrow you psychotic creep!"

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Damn, that Clown is one good actor..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Ivy glared at The Joker from the other side of the Arkham Asylum Canteen as she elegantly ate her toast.

The Joker just grinned back at her, chuckling at Ivy like as if she were a naughty little girl as he bit huge chunks out of his piece of toast.

Finishing her breakfast, Ivy stood up, rolling her eyes as an overly eager male guard grabbed her arms.

"Don't squeeze me!" She snapped as the male guard squeezed her arms with a stupid grin on his face.

The guard's grin suddenly turned into a frozen look of terror as The Joker somehow managed to run over and hook an arm around the guard's shoulders.

"Having a nice day so far?" Exclaimed The Joker as every other psycho in the Canteen stopped talking to turn and stare at what The Joker was doing.

The Joker quickly quirked an eyebrow at his audience as he asked the guard what his name is.

"J-Jack..." Stuttered the guard called Jack, staring at The Joker's hand on his right shoulder.

A flash of violent anger shined in The Joker's dark eyes as he narrowed his eyes and grinned manically at Jack, his grip on Jack's shoulder tightening.

"Jack, eh? How boring..."

Ivy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she watched The Joker torment Jack.

She knew that he wasn't doing it for her...

He just enjoyed tormenting people.

Maybe she could try tormenting him...

"Joker dear... This is getting rather dull seeing you do this every single time something like this happens. Do you think you could do something else?"

The Joker frowned at Ivy as he unhooked himself from Jack's shoulders.

As Ivy began to feel a little bit intimidated by The Joker's frown, she suddenly realized that taunting him wasn't such a bright idea...

A lot of the guards are too afraid of The Joker to help her if he decides to attack her.

"Calm down, Joker. I was only joking... Can't you take a little joke?"

The Joker stopped frowning as he grinned when he remembered what happened at midnight.

"Yes I can, Pammy... But you can't!"

As The Joker laughed at her, Ivy's anger from what happened at midnight suddenly erupted to the surface as she snarled and jumped at The Joker to strangle him.

Before she could throttle him to death, a guard pulled her off of The Joker and forced her into her straight jacket.

"Take that mad woman away! HA HA HA HA HA!"

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Yes, the chapters are short... But they're good chapters to read while they last! Ha ha ha! _**


End file.
